Chrismas shoes
by sweet-captor
Summary: Draco goes shopping for Harry's christmas presant.oneshot. Song based. Slash.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters or the song 'Christmas shoes' by Newsong; again I just loved the song and found it worked perfectly for me.

A/N I heard it and I to write a story on it. It's a beautiful song and I would recommend it to any one. If you're an emotional person you might want to get some Kleenex when listening to the song. This story isn't as long as some of my others.

The Christmas Shoes

Draco was shopping for the last few Christmas gifts. He was thinking about the concert he was going to be performing later that night. He was still missing one song to complete the set. He and his lover, Harry Potter, had working on the small problem for a month but nothing had inspired him. It looked like he would have to sing a normal Christmas song. Just to put it mildly he wasn't really in the Christmas mood but he had gone to muggle London to buy Harry's gift.

When he arrived to pay he stood behind this little boy that was waiting anxiously and he was pacing slightly. Draco looked him up and down and realized that his clothes were pretty worn, and they were tearing in some place. In the little boys hand were some of the nicest shoes he had ever seen. When it came to the little boy's turn to pay Draco couldn't believe what he heard little boy said.

"Sir, I want to buy their shoes for my Mama, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir, Daddy say's there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite some time and I Know there shoes would make her smile and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight." As he and the clerk counted his money Draco remembered something Harry had been tell him about muggle religion. Jesus was the Son of God, he sacrificed him self for the human race. The meaning of someone meeting Jesus really means that they're dieing.

After what felt like year of waiting the cashier said "Son, there's not enough here." He then started to search frantically for any extra coins that might of escaped.

The boy turned to Draco and said "Mama made Christmas at our house, though most years she did without. Tell me sir, what am I going to do, Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes."

Draco felt a tug at his heart thinking about the poor boy and his family going through watching a parent and spouse waste away. He took out his wallet and pulled out some money and paid for the rest of the shoes. He couldn't help him self, he felt he needed to help the young boy. Draco swore he would never forget about the pure joy that crossed the little boys face as he said, "Mama's going to look so great."

Draco knew that if heaven truly did exist he had just caught a glimpse of heaven's love as the little boy thanked him and ran out. He knew that some higher being had sent that little boy down to remind him what Christmas was truly all about.

When Draco got back to Hogwarts he all but ran to his room and through him self on his bed took out his pad of paper and started to write lyrics and music. By the time Harry had come back from Christmas shopping Draco had finished the song. He had a huge smile on his face that took Harry of guard. "May I ask you what you so happy about?"

"You'll see later tonight love" he kissed him. This was their last year at Hogwarts and the duo had planned to move into a little apartment together as they finish their schooling. They had gotten a room together because Draco had a tendency to beat up any Slytherin that bad-mouthed Harry and Harry had gotten picked on by the Gryffindors but this suited them just fine.

They went arrived at dinner the people who had stayed at Hogwarts couldn't wait for the concert that Draco was putting on later that evening. Albus had decided to have a Christmas dance for the students that decided to remain. Harry just had to voice his opinion that Draco should sing, though he agreed. Now the night had arrived and Draco was ready and feeling good.

When dinner finished Harry left Draco to get ready for his show. Dumbledore created a stage and Draco started to busy himself. By the end the stage was perfect and he spelled the music perfectly. He quickly changes his clothes for the show. He had decided to go with a red silk shirt slightly parted with black slacks and leather boots.

When the students arrived they were all in awe of how wonderful the stage looked they were breathless when the lights dimmed and the curtains open to show Draco and the music started. The first hour and a bit of the day had gone great. He had sung many fast Christmas songs along with a few slow songs and his concert was coming to an end. "This last song is dedicated to a little boy I saw in muggle London today. It was such a touching happening I wrote this song to share my experience with you." All of the sudden soft music started to play.

It was almost Christmas time; there I stood in another line

Trying' to buy the last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood

Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously

Pacing 'round like little boys do

And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

The crowed was dancing slowly while Harry watched Draco for the back of the room. He was slightly surprised on the topic of the song.

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe

And when it came his time to pay

I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Any noise that the crowed had been emitting at the beginning on the song was now gone. Harry noticed that even the teachers were listening to the song closely.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please,

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.

Could you hurry please, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want he to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.

The dance floor stilled and every person were staring initially at Draco, not that he noticed for his eyes were clothes.

He counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the cashier said, "son, there's not enough here"

He searched his pockets frantically

Then he turned and he looked at me

He said Mama made Christmas good at our house

Though most years she did without

Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,

Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes

Harry had slowly mad his way to the edge of the stage and looked up at his boyfriend. Draco was lost in his song and he poured so much emotion into it

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out

I'll never forget the look on his face when he said

Mama's gonna look so great.

He opened up his eyes and looked down at Harry and motioned him up on stage and Harry made his way slowly up on stage.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And Ii know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.

Harry was walking toward Draco who was still facing the crowd

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love

As he thanked me and ran out

I knew God had sent that little boy

To remind me just what Christmas is all about

When Harry he slipped behind Draco wrapped his arms around his waist and Draco leaned on him.

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please,

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.

Could you hurry please, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want he to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

In the whole room not a single eye was dry not even Draco's. He thanked the crowd and the curtains closed. Harry whipped the tears off of Draco's and kissed him softly. "That was beautiful Draco" he held him close.

"Thank you Harry. That happened to me today so it inspired me to write to song." There was a moment of silence between the two young men "You were right Harry. Christmas isn't about the festivities or the gifts it's about being with family and helping people out."

As soon as the crowd got over the initial shock the great hall exploded in applause and the curtains open once again and Draco bowed. This hadn't been a bad Christmas Eve and he was happy that he helped that little boy. He hoped that the little boy gets he's Christmas wish.

Fin

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. takes a bow


End file.
